


傻瓜前男友13

by L729



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L729/pseuds/L729
Summary: Ao3: ⚠️狗血下药情节看前想好能否接受走向谢谢不接受对剧情的批评   ：）
Kudos: 16





	傻瓜前男友13

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3: ⚠️狗血下药情节  
>  看前想好能否接受走向谢谢  
> 不接受对剧情的批评 ：）

拉

13

吴世勋横穿马路，找着几乎跑遍了一条街，一无所获后气喘吁吁去警局报了案。警察问他，丢了多久了？他想了想，回答道，快一个小时了。

警察把笔拍在桌上，差点把他扔出去。他解释道，他不是正常人，他……他精神不太好。警察教育说，精神不太好你还把他放出来乱跑？他说，那人自己拉开车门…说到这他又语塞了，他怎么能怪那个人呢，没把人看好，自己才是罪人。

吴世勋捂着头坐在警局的椅子上呆着，头脑像被暴风雨洗刷过后一样空白，而后终于在各大微信群里连续发了几条寻人的消息。

他没办法了，一筹莫展，脑子里闪过无数条清晰的可能性来。张艺兴不会恢复记忆了吧？精神病隐患，暴力，金钱，抑郁，他会不会一时接受不了以前的事情，想要轻生？他会不会是实在等不及，想下车找，结果被人贩子盯上了？

那人说不清话，顶着一张优秀的脸蛋，怕生又怯懦，哪一只阴沟里的老鼠都可以盯上他。吴世勋呜咽了一声，双手止不住发抖，后怕地几近窒息。

终于有人私信他。

那是一个他刚毕业的时候在酒吧里认识的狐朋狗友，也见过两人在一起的时光，还算熟悉。那人说：[你在找张艺兴？我好像看到他了]

[半小时前，我在街对面看见他往街角那家酒吧走去了，就是咱以前最喜欢去的那家，我看到他侧面了，我觉得是他]

吴世勋几乎是从椅子上跳起来，给那人发了个红包，备注万分感谢，就朝车奔过去。

他挤过舞池，奋力地扒开在他身上热舞的女人，边喊边找，找遍了整个喧闹的大厅，可是叫声都掩盖在了贯彻空气的电子音里。

他拿起手机想打给谁，又意识到这里太吵，于是抓住一个人问道：“老板在么？今天老板出来了么？”

那人看着他扭曲的脸，怔怔回答：“有一阵没看见他了。”

吴世勋咬了咬牙，下定决心往楼上跑。他知道二楼是什么地方，所以揣着一颗愈加惴惴不安的心，既然来了，他就必须要把整栋楼的墙缝都扒开查了。

朴灿烈看着吴世勋狼狈的乱发，和咫尺之间爆出些血丝的眼睛，有点不敢开口。那人两手紧张地蜷缩起来，不自觉地把他的双肩捏的生疼，见他不语还忍不住晃了晃。

“哥！快帮我找找他，他走丢了！”

这时有人小声道：“你说的人是不是浴室里那个？”

吴世勋松开双手，看了一眼地毯上躺着的那个口鼻处皆是血的男人，踉跄后退了几步，三步并两步迈到了浴室。

众人屏着呼吸，静悄悄地看向那个幽静的门，有些不忍勾勒那个小房间中的残忍画面。

良久的寂静，片刻，房间中传来一声压抑已久的哭声，黏黏糊糊的，终于从胸腔中爆出来的委屈又放肆的哭声。然后刚才的男人一步一步从房间内走出来，脸颊两侧的咬肌轮廓明显，径直就把朴灿烈摁在了墙上。

“世勋，我知道你现在什么心情，”朴灿烈举着双手，盯着暴怒地发了狂的男人看，平缓而快速地阐述：“我的人也是刚发现他们，王鹏磕了药。”

磕了药？吴世勋把人拽起，又猛的推到墙上撞击出声响，他身后有人想立马上来制止，被朴灿烈挥手拦住了。

“谁都不想这样的事情发生，”朴灿烈扯出一个无奈的苦笑，他的后脑勺实在是有些疼，忍不住责骂道：“臭小子……你以前还叫我一声哥。”

还是发起脾气来任何人都可以迁怒，两年没见，小孩穿了西服打了领带依旧是熟悉的旧人。

吴世勋抖着嘴唇，看起来快哭了，咬牙切齿道：“在你的店里发生的事……”

“我帮你查过了，什么都没有发生，”朴灿烈压低了声音，似是不想让别人听到，“贴身的衣物都在，没被人碰过……”

吴世勋明显被这句话安抚了少许，喷薄在朴灿烈脸上的滚烫呼吸都平息了些，他听那人在自己耳边小声说，“你相信我，安心，不过……”

“他看起来可能吃了一点什么药，药性还算温和，不然早就失去理智了，他现在还好。”

吴世勋的瞳仁猛地震荡了几分，他松了手，放开了被揪地乱七八糟的衣领，转身又走回浴室。

他看着哭花了脸的人儿，蹲下身子，伸出一只手蹭了蹭他湿润的冰凉鼻尖，那人朝他身上靠过来，好像伤心累了，也没了声音，眼神逐渐空明呆滞起来。吴世勋尽力让自己现在的声音听起来平和又温柔一点，不想一开口把尤其脆弱的人儿吓坏。

“乖，来给我看看……”

他慢慢掀开盖在那人身上的毯子，他太害怕了，颤抖着呼吸扫了一眼，确实，身上没有被侵略过的痕迹，想来大概是被摁在床上试图扒了衣服，使劲反抗之后被甩了一巴掌。可是单单想起这些，他的心就像被人撵碎了一样刺痛。

他轻轻掰开那人一直蜷缩着的腿，那人的胸腔开始剧烈起伏起来，两手抓住他的肩膀，先是轻微地试图并拢了一下，但还是配合着任他动作，咬着嘴唇一点一点完全敞开了身体。

腿间的纯色内裤紧绷在昂扬的秀气阴茎上，乱七八糟的水液浸湿了前段，腿间一片狼藉。吴世勋愣住了，他喉结动了动，伸出一只手下意识想去触碰，抬在空气中又猛的收了回来。

可能是晾在空气中太久，这时张艺兴哼唧了一声，沁出一层薄汗，他低头也盯着自己的那处，不得章法地在地板上扭了扭身子，似是对身体突如其来的变化感到十分难受，痒热异常。

他绷紧了脚尖，无助又害怕，小声求助道：“世勋……”

吴世勋被拉回了神，把架在手里的两条腿放下，将那条毯子牢牢裹在他身上，一用力把人完完整整抱了起来，脑袋趴在肩头向外走去。

他被拖着屁股，男人的另一只大手扶住他的脖颈儿，把他牢牢安定在肩头。两只嫩白的脚从不够长的毯子里探出来，交叠在一起，随着走路一颤一颤的。

吴世勋迎着所有人的注视走出来，他走到门口，低下头撇了一样地上瘫着的男人，眼神轻飘飘的，可谁都能看出点被狠狠遏制住的，处于暴起边缘的狠戾。朴灿烈紧绷着一根神经，随时准备冲过去拦住他，生怕他做出什么不好收场的事情。可吴世勋没做什么，反而转了个角度沉沉地看向站在房中间的朴灿烈，几乎使后者呼吸一滞。

他眼底晦涩不明，只是深深地看了一眼，倒是没像把他摁在墙上那时一样阴鸷。然后大步走出了房间。

在离门的前一刻，被牢牢隐藏在男人身体和毯子中间的那个人儿，终于把脑袋从肩头抬起来了一点，他两只莹白的胳膊攀着男人的背，露出了盖在湿漉漉刘海下的小半张脸，那无辜垂着，又看不出丝毫怨憎的一双眼，把所有人都看了个心颤。

“艹。”

有谁小声地骂了一句，大家回过神来，这一晚上的视觉冲击太奇异了，所有人都不自觉地精神紧绷，出了一脑袋的汗水。朴灿烈从身边人的嘴里抢下一根烟，放进自己嘴里深深地吸了一口，堵塞的大脑又高速运转起来。

“烈哥，有什么问题？”旁边那人看他，问道。

“问题多了去了。”朴灿烈把烟头扔在地下用脚碾了，也没在乎被烟灰玷污了的地毯，反正沾到了脏血，烧了得了。

问题多了去了。

两年前的那一天，吴世勋还来他的店里喝了个酩酊大醉，还非得扯着他，挂着眼泪絮絮叨叨倾诉了一晚。他们是分手了没错，之后吴世勋好像也转了性，更加投入进自己的公司，再也没来他店里玩过，和他也是良久没见……怎么这俩人又搞到一块去了？

还有，张艺兴分明出了点问题，连人都记不得了，至于是什么问题，朴灿烈没敢细想，只是以前那张温柔和煦的笑颜始终浮在脑海里挥散不去，惹人心头烦闷闷的。

他挥手挑了一个店里平时最细心得力的人，说道：“你去把今晚的监控调了，门外门内的，重点要看清他人是怎么进来的。”

“好的烈哥。”

那人去了。朴灿烈喃喃道：“总得给那臭小子个交代不是……你看他刚才看我那眼神。”

今夜还没完，酒吧需要营业到天明，可是所有人都已经倦了。沉着一张脸，有人问道：“烈哥，这坏批怎么办？”

朴灿烈说道：“放那吧，一时半会死不了，明早送警察。把门锁了。”

大家绕着地上那个人的身子出去了，不知谁还在他身上吐了一口水。

tbc.


End file.
